


A Few Sparks More

by the_croupier



Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mad Science, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_croupier/pseuds/the_croupier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what did happen between the <em>Adventures of BB</em> and <em>BB Against the World Crime League</em>?  </p><p>Well, something they probably would have tried, once they thought about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Sparks More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missmollyetc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/gifts).



[Set sometime between the movie and the beginning of [Ernest Cline's script](http://www.ernestcline.com/blog/2011/06/29/buckaroo-banzai-against-the-world-crime-league/) for _BB Against the World Crime League_.]

Brain surgeon. Musician. Leader of the Hong Kong Cavaliers. Defender of Earth and dimensions nearby.

World-class kisser too. 

Not that that came up much for the other Cavaliers. If anybody'd asked him, Rawhide would've said he hadn't given it much thought. Oh, there was that one night in Bemidji, Minnesota, when they'd all been camped out for three days in middle of February because of that Blue Blazer report about a Wendigo around those parts who was raising all kinds of Hell, including some downright rude behavior involving that 18-foot tall, 2 1/2 ton statue of Paul Bunyan they've got up there. 

Those nights were real bone chillers, and by night three, Rawhide was pretty sure nobody'd blame him for wanting to snuggle up to just about anyone there. Now it was true that for that sort of thing, Perfect Tommy would've been the obvious choice, but Rawhide kind of figured Reno might've have had the edge on him in Tommy's eyes, and what the hell—Rawhide and Buckaroo, that just seemed a bit more, well, appropriate. 

'Course, before anything could've happened, that old Wendigo showed up with one serious mad on, and—. 

But all that was sort of beside the point right then. That point being, the only thing that could've surprised Rawhide more than waking up after he'd been killed by that Lectroid attack (What the hell had that spidery looking critter been, anyway?), was to wake up with Buckaroo's lips all over his and some kind of metallic, electrical smell in the air.

Now Rawhide had been through his share of scrapes, and you didn't spend a few years as Buckaroo's most trusted right-hand without learning how to roll with just about any touchy situation a man was likely to see, and quite a few he wasn't. But even Rawhide didn't have a clear notion of what exactly a Hong Kong Cavalier was supposed to say when his favorite brother-in-arms was giving him some sugar. 

"Good! That's good, Buckaroo, it's working!"

And Rawhide wouldn't have expected Prof. Hikita to be in the audience neither. What, was he just sitting there munching on popcorn and enjoying the show? Sorta made a cowboy wonder just how long he'd been out of the picture, and just what his pals had been up to in the meanwhile.

Rawhide figured it was past time to open an eye and get a look at what exactly was going on. He'd keep that other closed for now, though, just in case. And what'd he see, when he did, but Buckaroo's big old face, kisser and all, about a foot away from his, giving him that look he always did when things worked out just fine after everyone around him had said this was finally the day he and his crew were finally going to get theirs but good (which, of course, never happened). 

"How're you doing, pal?" 

"Well," Rawhide said, feeling his voice scraping a little. "I'm guessing a lot better than I was a minute ago."

Perfect Tommy's chuckle came from somewhere over his head. He felt a hand pat his shoulder. "Welcome back."

Rawhide figured that was as good a time as any to open that other eye, and when he did, he could see the rest of the room. 

Sure enough, they were back in the Banzai Institute. Lab number three, if he had to guess, and it looked like they had him all spread out on the main table like he was the main attraction. And look, there was Reno and that new fella who kept wanting to go by "New Jersey" and even Penny, standing there as pretty as you please. Guess she'd graduated all the way to team status, just like--. 

"Rawhide," Hikita-san was interrupting. "Please tell me, can you move your toes?"

"That's a good question, Doc," Rawhide answered, voice still rough, and he could see Buckaroo tense up for just a second. Not so's most people could tell, but Rawhide knew that man better than most. "How about we give that a try?"

Rawhide took a moment to clear his throat first, and then he lifted his head a little to take a gander at his feet. That set off a four-alarm fire in his head, but he forced his eyes to focus. Yup, they had him on the slab all right, in not much more than his britches. Squinting hard, he tried giving those toes down there a wiggle.

Nothing at first. He could feel his forehead tensing up from the strain, and there was Buckaroo whispering, "C'mon..." Problem was, Rawhide was fresh back from being a goner, and he knew he couldn't keep this kind of thing up for long—and then, all of a sudden, there they went, his toes a-twitching just as nice as you please. Perfect Tommy and Reno commenced a whoop, and soon everybody was joining in.

\------------------------------------------------

Four hours later, they were in the bus, heading for someplace (Rawhide wasn't sure where, but he figured they'd let him know before they got there), and Buckaroo was filling him in on the rest. How a kiss had brought Penny back from the brink, all thanks to that spark John Parker's people had hit Buckaroo with in that phone booth, and how Buckaroo and Hikita-san had figured he might have just enough juice left to bring his best pal back too.

Looks like they were right.

Rawhide took a stretch. He could hear the chatter of the World Watch guys up front, even over the rumble of the road, but back here in Buckeroo's cabin, the Cavaliers were sharing a quiet moment to celebrate in the only way they knew how: chewing over whatever was about to come round the bend. 

"Guess we've seen the last of Planet Ten for a while," Rawhide said.

"Maybe," Buckaroo said back, not looking very convinced. "But we can't worry about them, anyway. Not with Hanoi Xan back on the move. "

"Not that guy again," Perfect Tommy grumbled. 

"He's not giving up. Not until he gets his hands on the Jet Car. And when he hears about the new design specs—."

"—He's gonna come a'callin'," Rawhide finished. "Guess you amigos got me back just in time."

Buckaroo was grinning, but he sure wasn't saying no.


End file.
